cavaminefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:King Creator the VIII/Idea Thread - Finishing the ID Sheet for Release
Hello friends! Today I have got big news! As some of you may know, I am working on a cavamine ID Sheet. Well we have reached item 25,000!!! Actually, 25,004. We also have 31 NPC's and 12,893 mobs!!! And 36 bosses! And 37 biomes! All that is just for release. But, I'm greedy. I want to release it at item 50,000, 50 NPC's, 25,000 mobs, 50 Bosses and 50 biomes. I'm out of ideas and I need your help. I'm only going to let you see the ID sheet once I have them all sprited, described and we have reached our goal. Sprites are a problem. While Dakotap123 and Silentclan's item sprites are good, I don't know about there spriting of mobs and bosses. Hopefully, they can both sprite them well. If not, Im sure 652GreyStripe can help us.... My main Spriters are Dakotap123 and Silentclan. There sprites are very good. But one problem has arose - music, sounds and ambience. I cannot make these and I hope someone on this wiki can make them, or knows someone who can. For now, I challenge you with 20 tracks: Forest (Day), Forest (Day 2), Forest (Night), Forest (Night 2), Forest (Night 3), Blood Moon, Underground, Underground (2), Underground (3), Bloodlands, Desert, Space, Ocean, Savannah, Floating Island, Hazelands (like corruption), Underground Bloodlands, Underground Hazelands, Primson (like hallow) and Underground Primson. I have realised, no ideas from the Wiki (except the obvious) where used. These will all be listed below as well. They will be added to the sprite sheet, due to all of there levels of importantness. I also need 24,996 more item ideas, 29 more NPC's, 14 more bosses, 13 more biomes and a lot more mobs. This is a large project. Please leave all your ideas below, in the comments, and preferably with sprites, but don't woory about those... All your ideas are here, in six categories; Items, NPC's, Mobs, Bosses and Biomes Items Anvil Amulet - Sprite Needed - The Anvil Amulet is a hardmode item, crafted with 1 Pendant, 1 Enchanted Anvil and 20 Sighted Souls. If you right click the Goblin Inventor with it, purple sparks fly off him, and he will disappear in a cloud of smoke, and the chat will say, '' has suddenly become restless!'. The next day the Goblin Blacksmith will arrive, if you have a room that has an enchanted anvil instead of a table/workbench.'' Spectre Bar - Sprite Needed - The Spectre Bar is an expensive hardmode bar which can be bought of the Goblin Blacksmith for 25 Gold per bar. It can make high tier hardmode items. Spectre Hook - Sprite Needed - The Spectre Hook is a extremely good hardmode grappling hook, which can be bought from the Goblin Blacksmith for 3 Platinum and 75 Gold. It can go 75 blocks, emits a bright white light, but pulls the player in very slowly. Primson Forge - Sprite Needed - The Primson Forge is a hardmode furnace bought of the Goblin Blacksmith for 5 Platinum. It is a pinky blue hellforge, and can make everything a Enchanted Forge and below can make as well as making two of each type of bar out of the same amount of ore. Ball of Yarn - Spite Needed - The Ball of Yarn is an item that summons a cat. It is sold of the Vet NPC for 5 Gold. You can have up to 5 cats in the world, meaning it costs 25 Gold to get the maximum number of cats in a world. Dark Matter Syphon - Sprite Below - The Dark Matter Syphon is an item, that can be bought of the Steampunker NPC for 15 Gold. It uses Hazascence Blocks to make Hazascence furniture. It is 2 Blocks high, and 2 blocks long NPC's Goblin Blacksmith - Sprite Needed - The Goblin Blacksmith is a hardmode NPC that spawns once you have given a Goblin Inventor an Anvil Amulet and you have an available house with an enchanted anvil. He sells all the stuff the Goblin Inventor did, as well as Spectre Bars, Spectre Hooks and Hallowed Forges. He also reforges items for half the price. Nature girl-sprite needed-the nature girl NPC spawns once you plant a certain amount of trees sell acorns seeds and potion ingredients also gives positive buffs for 50 silver per buff Mobs Cat - Sprite Below - Cats are a pet, summoned with a Ball Of Yarn. Once spawned, they have 100 HP and if you right click they will sit. They occasionally meow or purr. They deal 6 damage to mobs. The Sprite is going to be changed. Bonefish - Sprite Below - The Bonefish is an agressive mob that spawns in pools of water underground.nIt does 46 damage, has 17 defence and has 80 HP. They can be caught in a Bug Net, or can be killed. When killed they drop 2-5 Siver Coins, 1-3 Bones and rarely a Bonefish Trophy. Bosses Dark Angel - The Dark Angel is a Hardmode Boss, that can only be spawned in a Hazed Primson. It has 45,000 HP and has a very similar AI to the EoC. It will fly around, attempting to ram the player, and shall sometimes stop to fire Dark Archangels at the player. Biomes Good Luck Category:Blog posts